Lily
Lily 'is a charming kitty of Tiana's and she can be often found visiting her restaurant. Bio Appearance Lily is a very pale purple lilac-white kitten with very slightly darker lilac markings around her eyes and mouth (muzzle). Her nose is light pink, and her eyes are chocolate brown. She has four curls of hair, worn with a shimmering green leaf-let style tiara with smaller pink petals in the center. She has a puff of fur at her chest, and her tail sticks up and is somewhat wavy and purple colored. Lily also wears a gold collar with a single green leaf shaped like a star in the center, and a leafy object with few dew-drop strands attached to it. Personality ''Like Tiana, Lily is a big lover of jazz music. She adores dressing up in her finest ragtime outfits! Quotes *''"It's a pleasure to see you."'' (Getting Bathed and Blow Dried) *''"Meow!"'' (Getting groomed and trimmed) *''"Would you mind fixin' up my fur?"'' *''"That's feels divine!"'' *''"Merci beaucoup for the beautiful brushin'g."'' *''"Purr!"'' *''"Will you help get ready for jazz show tonight?"'' (Getting Fed) *''"Any chance you got a treat for me?"'' *''"I sure could use a snack, if you please?"'' *''(Eating a skinny fish) "I prefer a beignet, but this is mighty yummy!"'' *''(Eating a flat fish) "Why, thank you kindly."'' *''(Eating a green fish) "Thank you!"'' *''(Eating a yellow fish) "Merci beaucoup!"'' (Getting Dressed) *''"That looks mighty lovely!"'' *''"Why, I never look so charming!"'' *''"Now, I look as pretty as a magnolia in May."'' *''"Now, don't I look like a pretty performer?"'' Merchandise *Beauty and Bliss Playset *Furry Tail Friends *Stuffed Animals *Glitzy Glitter Friends *Palace Pets Pop & Stick Mini Surprise Bags *Wig 'N Style Trivia *In the Palace Pets App, Lily is shown with alternate accessories instead of the ones present in official art. She wears a gold shimmering bow on her tail and a gold crown. *She has been added to Palace Pets 2 version 1.2 with Bibbidy and Sweetie. *She only appeared in Whisker Haven in Season 1 so far and will hopefully appear in more episodes and more seasons, that will be made. *She will hopefully make more cameos in other episodes, that will be made as well Gallery Clipart lilycat.png tianalily.png lilypillow.png Lilysit.png tiana_lily.png whlily.png palace_pets_lily.gif|Clipart of Lily palace_pets_lily2.gif App Lily 1.png b9fd3d2b638deed64c704e0b1ddf1b24.jpg Lily's Portrait With Tiana.png|Lily's Portrait With Tiana Lily's Portrait With Tiana 2.png|Lily's Portrait With Tiana 2 Lily's Portrait With Tiana 3.png|Lily's Portrait With Tiana 3 Lily 4.png|In her original outfit Lily's.png|In her new outfit Lily's look.png|In her new outfit 2 Lily's new.png|In her new outfit 3 Lily 2.png|Lily's Story Part 1 Lily 3.png|Lily in the App Art 6c94a7d1e9fcf5e97f5cae6d7ac1452da0dd3c32.png|Lily looks so Fabulous Lily01.png|Lily lick her paw character_palacepets_lily_e95f24cb.jpeg gallery_palacepets_lily_d6f53713.jpeg Merchandise 76192_dppp_mini_collectables_lily_medium_.jpg|MINI COLLECTIBLES: Lily Glitzy Glitter Friends Lily.jpg|Glitzy Glitter Friends Lily 41tC+EAJKRL.jpg|Beauty and Bliss Playset: Lily 611Q1IXW89L__SL1000_.jpg|Furry Tail Friends 61-b1+GIRRL._SL1000_.jpg Books Unknown.jpeg|Lily's Chapter Book 9780736433556.jpg|Lily's Butterfly Dance (disney Princess: Palace Pets) Other LilyTiana.png|Tiana pick up Lily LilyApp.png|Lily's Sleeping 0.jpg Lily 5.jpg 200px-Palace_Pets_-_Lily.png tumblr_mymi00q5PZ1qg2i2lo6_1280.jpg b049378ccedf71c2cae01eff60e4a7192783b329.jpg 75268061c7727c29463c8386d178b4c7.jpg disney_palace-pet_lily_roxo-7006-0-21052500-1418183666.jpg disney_palace-pet_lily-tiana_roxo-7007-0-12804700-1418183630.jpg hqdefault-9.jpg hqdefault-15.jpg 12644989_886445991473044_7950584366538585121_n.jpg lilyname2.png tiana_lilycircle.png Tiana_and_Lily_cuddling.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Pets Category:Tiana Category:Whisker Haven Characters Category:Animals